


Magic

by ziran96117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: 我们永远拥有滑铁卢日落。第一人称乙女，麻瓜。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [700](https://archiveofourown.org/users/700/gifts).



Magic（西里斯布莱克乙女/true ending）

七年级写的东西，翻出来大改了一下。写挺烂，存个档吧。

《预言家日报》找到我时，我给他们看那块磨得旧旧的狗牌“BLACK”，充满歉意地告诉他们我的确是个对魔法一无所知的麻瓜，只是在1980年左右与西里斯布莱克交往过一段时间。“我知道，西里斯布莱克会是个大英雄，就算他死了也是个大英雄。”我停顿了一下，“几乎二十年前，他变成一只大黑狗吠走了骚扰我的前男友时，我就明白这一点。”

我把披头士乐队的《help!》放进磁带机。我想西里斯一定用魔法保存了这盒磁带，让它和我送他时听起来一样。

1979年我高中毕业后无所事事，在利物浦一家便利店打工。每天的工作无非是在柜台后收钱、防止中学生在店里偷烟偷避孕套以及趴在桌上打瞌睡。

那条黑色大狗是冬天出现的，每天晚上八点的时候来，很准时，眼巴巴地盯着泛油光的、翻滚的烤肠。我懒懒地对他说：“嘿！你没有主人吗？”

他摇摇尾巴。

我朝他招招手，“进来。”

他颠颠地跑进来，乖乖地坐下。

我请他吃了一根烤香肠，但我不知道狗能不能吃那玩意儿。“你叫什么名字，嗯？BLACK吗？”

他吠了几声，油乎乎的舌头往我手背上舔。

“好吧。那你就叫BLACK。”

他来的更勤了，有事没事趴在我脚边，圆溜溜的灰色眼睛盯着我。我觉得有点不安，没有狗狗有这样的眼神，也没有狗狗在我哼let it be的时候摇尾巴。但是BLACK身上实在太暖和了，而且他干净得不太像条流浪犬。每天下班时，我就着昏黄的路灯锁门，他一直陪着我，知道我到家，在门口蹲下来和他碰碰鼻子道别。他的鼻子湿漉漉的，温热的呼吸扑在我脸上。我伫立着，看他融入黑夜。

周五晚上，锁店门的时候，我前男友来了。我有些警惕地往后退了两步。他很明显喝醉了。BLACK从喉咙里发出咆哮，狗狗要发起攻击时通常这样。我蹲下来，手指抚摸着他脖颈上的毛。“嘘，没事的。”我朝前男友大喊，“嘿，离远点。我们早就结束了。”他顿了一下，摇摇晃晃地走来，嘴里骂骂咧咧，含糊地透露着cunt之类的字眼。我屏住呼吸不去闻他满身的酒气，手上下意识用力，但是BLACK像颗炮弹似的飞了出去，龇牙咧嘴地对着他狂吠，直到他落荒而逃。BLACK奔向我，把爪子搭在我肩膀上，轻轻舔我的脸。我咯咯地笑着，“谢谢你，BLACK。他确实很讨厌，但他不是个坏人。你没咬他，对吧？”

周天，我带他去动物登记站上了狗牌，但是他死活不肯打疫苗。不打就不打吧。BLACK光明正大地进了我家，一进门就乱窜，打碎了我的一个花瓶。“噢，BLACK！”我尖叫着，马上又哈哈大笑起来，“你可真能闹腾！”他没有丝毫羞耻心地扑在我身上，我倒在脏兮兮的沙发里，听见弹簧的哀嚎。

夜里睡觉的时候BLACK趴在脚头，很暖和。半夜里睡得迷迷糊糊，忽然听见一阵响动，我想起碎玻璃没有打扫，担心BLACK踩到——我感觉到了他身体的热度，于是安心的睡了。第二天醒来的时候我看见完好如初的花瓶有点发怔。我打量着BLACK。他狡黠又无辜的灰眼睛和我对视。“好吧，我认输，”我没忍住笑出声来，“也许你真的是条特殊的狗狗呢！”

日子就这样过着，BLACK的毛越来越厚，我开始戴围巾和毛线帽。有一些变化偷偷地发生，但我没有注意：食品开销变大了，家里总是莫名其妙碎些东西又被修补好，我越来越离不开BLACK。那天晚上我摸着他的脖子嘟囔，“BLACK，去年圣诞节我让圣诞老人捎给我一个男朋友。狗可不算男朋友！”他不满地往我怀里钻，伸出舌头舔我的脖子。

1979年平安夜，我还得上班到午夜。黑狗没来，来得是自称西里斯布莱克的年轻男人。他说他就是那条狗，我以为他是个疯子，一个帅气的疯子，纹着满身纹身、穿皮夹克的摇滚疯子。但是他说：“昨天你对我说，去年圣诞节你请求圣诞老人给你个男朋友。所以我来了。”他把狗牌从脖子上一大串项链里翻出来。“B-L-A-C-K，”我逐个拼出来，“好吧，乖狗狗。”1977年我看了《星球大战》，但我绝对不会认为真有外星人；1979年我遇到一个自称是狗的大帅哥却莫名其妙相信了。我们在店门口给小情侣准备的榭寄生下接吻，我想狗狗男朋友也不错。

窗外漫天飞雪时，我和西里斯窝在温暖的船上，我在他温暖的怀抱里。他真像条狗，又粘人，又有使不完的精力，还喜欢舔人。我从一个湿漉漉的吻里挣脱出来。“西里斯！”我摸索他的尾椎，思考那里会不会长出毛茸茸的大尾巴——好吧那太过了——“你和青蛙王子一样吗？受诅咒了可以变成狗狗？”他扑闪着那双充满笑意的puppy eyes。“magic，”他愉悦地说，“我是个巫师。”我绷紧了身体，警惕起来。“放松——”他把头埋在我的肩膀，鼻子一拱一拱，声音闷闷的。“我只是想和你谈恋爱——巫师不能谈恋爱吗？我喜欢你在执勤本本上画小人漫画，前后摇晃着椅子唱beatles，还有每次挑裙子的时候在镜子前转圈圈，还会问我的意见……”我被他蹭得发痒。“而且你是个麻瓜，”他的眼睛亮晶晶的，“在你这里我只是大黑狗西里斯布莱克。没有纯血，没有斯莱特林，没有伏地魔。”他说着几个词的时候鼻子皱了皱。我坐起来，又因为寒冷缩了回去，“讲讲魔法吧，求你。”他叹了口气，一边用手指无规律地摸我的后颈，一边随口东扯西拉。我却再也没听到那三个奇怪的词。

寒冬终于来了，托西里斯的福，他的“magic”让我们整个冬天的家里都是暖和的。我恨不得整个冬天窝在沙发里抱着狗狗形态的西里斯取暖，但他非要搂着我看电视，一个台一个台地换。有时候没有信号，我去拍拍电视机厚厚的外壳，或者顶着大风上平台把天线扶正，西里斯啧啧称奇，我把冰凉的手塞进他的衣服下摆，大喊着，“It's magic！”他一边惊呼一边把我摁在沙发上。“别动，”他从口袋里掏出了一盒磁带，“the beatles的《help！》，你想收藏很久了吧？”我一把抢过来，然后把它扔到一边，胳膊搂上他的脖子，用力地吻他。反正沙发可以用magic洗得跟新的一样。

春天慢慢来的时候，我们终于可以去外面走走而不必冻得牙齿打颤了。早晨，我们坐在长椅上，我抱着一杯冒热气的牛奶，背靠西里斯的手臂，我盯着白白的水汽，呆呆地说，要是能一直坐在长椅上，什么都不用想就好了。下午我们还是呆在家里，我大声又夸张地背诵：

"我想和你一起生活

在某个小镇，

共享无尽的黄昏

和绵绵不绝的钟声。

在这个小镇的旅店里——

古老时钟敲出的

微弱响声

像时间轻轻滴落。

有时候，在黄昏，自顶楼某个房间传来

笛声，

吹笛者倚著窗牖，

而窗口大朵郁金香。

此刻你若不爱我，我也不会在意。

在房间中央，一个磁砖砌成的炉子，

每一块磁砖上画著一幅画：

一颗心，一艘帆船，一朵玫瑰。

而自我们唯一的窗户张望，

雪，雪，雪。

你会躺成我喜欢的姿势：慵懒，

淡然，冷漠。

一两回点燃火柴的

刺耳声。

你香烟的火苗由旺转弱，

烟的末梢颤抖著，颤抖著

短小灰白的烟蒂——连灰烬

你都懒得弹落——

香烟遂飞舞进火中。"

晚霞被黑夜侵蚀，像是水彩画里重的颜色把轻的颜色浸染那样，橘色被深深的蓝压缩成窄窄的线。我告诉他我想去伦敦看滑铁卢日落，还想去看beatles的现场，想要西里斯一直陪着我。他答应了。

白昼越来越长，西里斯也越来越忙。他告诉我"magic"世界很乱，最近有很多事，他不得不参与。他说过不了多久就好啦，然后我们就去伦敦看滑铁卢日落。有的时候他半夜悄悄离开，我惊醒过来，满身冷汗，身边已经感觉不到体温，只有窗外的小虫在叫。有的时候我下班回家他没来接我，我进门、开灯，桌上是他龙飞凤舞又急匆匆的便条，字里行间全是歉意和不舍。第二天我醒来，桌上给他留的晚饭一点没动，我麻木地把它倒进垃圾桶。我很担心，也很害怕。

半夜里他突然回来，满身的血，我崩溃地大哭，他手忙脚乱地安慰我。我一边坚持帮他清理伤口，一边断断续续地说，有时候我真希望你就仅仅是条狗，或者，你就仅仅是个普通人，但我知道你不是，从你帮我吠走傻逼前男友时就知道，你会在某些时候挺身而出。他一遍又一遍地道歉，我用湿漉漉的吻堵住他的嘴。之后我们满身粘腻地半睡半醒到天亮，他环着我，轻轻摇晃着唱and I love her。

1980年八月底，天气热得不正常，异常烦躁。半夜里他急切地把我摇醒，脸上是不曾有过的悲伤和紧张。他说他得离开一段日子了，但是一定会回来的。“我还得陪你去看beatles现场和滑铁卢日落呢，宝贝。”他温柔地舔掉我的眼泪，一如既往地让我皮肤战栗。

1980年12月，约翰列侬在纽约死了，我很伤心，但是又哭不出来。我放着and I love her，布莱克已经离开四个月了，但我忘不了他，忘不了他抱着我，长了胡茬的下巴搁在我脑袋上，轻轻摇晃着唱and I love her，粘粘的汗从胸口滴在我背上，滑下去，滑下去。

我的生活开始慢慢变得正常。偶尔摔坏写东西，得我自己去修理，或者扔掉；开销变得少起来；我也回到了无聊又平淡的收银员生活。但是我想念BLACK，想念西里斯布莱克。他走了之后一直没有消息，而我坚持不肯搬家，我要等他回来。

直到十三年后，落魄而苍老的西里斯找上门来，眼睛和十三年前一样明亮却多出了

不宜察觉的悲伤。他很憔悴。他说他给不了我未来，我亲吻他，让他闭嘴。我说我等的起。他匆匆离开时我把《help！》塞给他，“我是借给你的，你一定要还。”他的笑容一如既往地灿烂，“beatles的现场去不了了，但是我们仍然拥有滑铁卢日落。”

他真的再也没来过。

1999年我收到波特先生的来信，信里他提到了纯血、斯莱特林和伏地魔，以及我的西里斯的一生。我看着猫头鹰带来的包裹里有磁带和狗牌，心口闷闷的，哭不出来，和十多年前知道约翰列侬死的时候一样。然后我想起他，深秋在店里打盹，隆冬在榭寄生下接吻，早春在长椅上发呆，仲夏搂着我吟唱。我就知道我的布莱克是个大英雄。我嚎啕大哭起来，西里斯这个混蛋，我们明明要去看滑铁卢日落的。

我一个人去滑铁卢看日落，橘色的阳光照在河面，之后慢慢变成银色的月光，气温从暖变得凉。约翰列侬连中四枪的时候一定很疼，但是西里斯被击中时有多痛，我不知道。

我只记得我们永远拥有滑铁卢日落。


End file.
